


Мальчик со спичками

by Alma_Feurige



Series: All Americas 2015 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Gen, Historical, Historical References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Конец восьмидесятых в Колумбии. Семья наркобарона прячется в горах – от полиции и конкурирующего картеля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчик со спичками

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на Фандомную Битву 2015 для команды All Americas 2015
> 
> Примечание: автор писал текст о вымышленных людях под другими именами, но был очень вдохновлен историей, которую Хуан Пабло Эскобар (он теперь проживает в Аргентине под именем Себастиан Маррокамн) рассказал о своем отце, наркобароне Пабло Эскобаре. Однажды они действительно скрывались в горах, и чтобы согреть маленькую дочку, Пабло Эскобар совершил нечто неожиданное.

В горах холодно. Особенно ночью.  
Не то чтобы Хосе Эмилио не знал об этом раньше. Знал, конечно. Только когда ты сидишь дома или выходишь днем гулять на улицу — а в твоем родном городе бывает либо тепло, либо очень тепло — трудно представить, что ночью в горах у тебя будут стучать зубы.  
Правда, он уже плохо помнил, когда мог просто так посидеть дома. Не боясь, что в дверь постучат охранники и придется срочно куда-то ехать. И совсем не помнил, как это: гулять по улице. Теперь и Хосе Эмилио, и вся их семья передвигались только на машине с тонированными стеклами. Впереди всегда ехал другой автомобиль. Еще несколько машин — позади.   
Случалось и по-другому: как сегодня. Уехали они быстро, сперва на машине, потом за городом перелезли в грузовик, а когда стало темно и Хосе Эмилио задремал, грузовик остановился. На грунтовой дороге их ждала другая машина. И отец, которого Хосе Эмилио не видел недели три.   
Часть пути вверх пришлось идти пешком. Всего полчаса, но Хосе Эмилио запыхался и немного вспотел. А в хижине, где они оказались, не было ни дров для очага, ни электричества. Каменный пол, пара деревянных коек и стульев. Что еще взять с брошенной старой фермы?  
Хосе Эмилио снова включил и выключил фонарик. Поправил воротник — теплее не стало. Надо было встать с койки, походить взад-вперед. Но когда сидишь вот так, скрючившись, всегда кажется, что от любого движения станет совсем...  
... — холодно! — Франческа заплакала. Ее била дрожь.  
Сестре было пять лет. Маленькая совсем, девчонка, не понимает, что плакать сейчас никак нельзя.  
— Тихо, доченька, — шепнула мама в ответ, обнимая Франческу.  
Дверь заскрипела, и в хижину вошел отец, с тяжелой сумкой на плече. За ним кто-то из охранников — кажется, Мигель.   
Отец посмотрел на Франческу. Покачал головой. Бросил сумку на пол, раскрыл молнию и скомандовал охраннику:  
— Зажигалку.  
Вид у того был удивленный, но ослушаться он не мог и тотчас пошарил по карманам.  
— У меня только спички, Патрон.  
— Давай спички. 

Хосе Эмилио подошел поближе.  
Не поверил глазам: в сумке у отца были пачки стодолларовых купюр. А сейчас тот, опустившись на корточки, взял одну пачку, сковырнул с нее резинку, раскрыл веером и чиркнул спичкой.  
— Видишь, Франческа, — сказал отец, — сейчас будет тепло.  
Пачка сгорела быстро. Теплее не стало, зато стало очень тихо: все, кто были в хижине, задержали дыхание. Мама еще крепче обняла Франческу. Мигель раскрыл рот. Два других охранника — они только что втиснулись в дверь — так и остались стоять на пороге, как вкопанные.  
Не каждый день увидишь, как отец сжигает деньги.  
Снова чиркнула спичка. Теперь в руках у отца были две пачки купюр, и они горели еще ярче.  
Хосе Эмилио протянул руку к этому костру — так хотелось почувствовать этот удивительный жар. Да и Франческа затихла и больше не плакала, хотя вряд ли сестра понимала, что сейчас происходит.  
— Патрон, мы нашли Хорхе, — сообщил охранник.  
Отец как раз вынул из сумки еще одну пачку купюр. Произнес:   
— Хосе Эмилио, возьми спички, — и вышел наружу.  
Теперь Хосе Эмилио делал тоже самое, что делал его отец.   
Взял пачку стодолларовых купюр, чиркнул спичкой...  
На ум пришла сказка, прочитанная очень давно — Хосе Эмилио и сам не помнил, откуда у них в доме взялась эта книжка — о нищей девочке, которая дрожала от холода в канун Нового года. Про это сначала было странно читать, ведь на Новый год всегда жарко, но потом Хосе Эмилио вспомнил, что в Северном полушарии все наоборот. Девочка пыталась согреться, жгла спичку за спичкой и видела то вкусную еду на столе, то пышную рождественскую елку...   
... поместье «Неаполь» сверкает всеми огнями. Франческе всего год, и отец зовет ее «Моя красавица».   
... Франческа едва научилась ходить, и Хосе Эмилио ведет ее в зоопарк — в их собственный зоопарк. Посмотреть на слонов. И на ярких, диковинных птиц, привезенных со всех уголков мира.  
... а в Диснейленде так классно! Мама улыбается, отец берет его на руки...  
— ... сука! — донеслось снаружи.   
Спичку Хосе Эмилио выронил, а когда машинально потянулся за ней — обжегся. Он поднялся и вышел из хижины, и только тогда сообразил, что в руке все еще держит тлеющую пачку.   
Он затворил дверь и прошел полсотни метров через двор, к сараю. Увидел: перед отцом на коленях стоял человек. С разбитым в кровь, изуродованным лицом — один глаз совсем заплыл, а из ушей струилась кровь. Человек этот, наверно, и вовсе бы упал, если бы не охранники, которые держали его за плечи. У одного охранника в руке был фонарик.  
— Кто тебе заплатил, Хорхе? — спросил отец.  
Хорхе замотал головой, и один из охранников ударил его. Прямо в этот же заплывший глаз, и Хосе Эмилио поморщился, потому что представил — это, должно быть, страшно больно, когда вот так бьют прямо в рану.  
А отец повернул голову. Шагнул к нему, забрал коробок спичек и полусгоревшую пачку купюр. Произнес:  
— Иди в дом.  
Отцовский голос звучал строго. Но на десятом шаге Хосе Эмилио оглянулся.  
— Я тебе сейчас глаз выдавлю, блядь! — пообещал Хорхе один из охранников. — Знаешь, как это, уебок? Сейчас узнаешь.  
— Лучше кожу снять, — предложил второй. — Подцепляешь вот тут ножом у подбородка, и тянешь. Кусочек за кусочком сковыриваешь, хорошо идет. Показать?  
— Не надо, — сказал отец.  
Чиркнул спичкой, поджег несколько купюр и сперва поднес их к лицу Хорхе, а затем подсунул тому прямо под подбородок. Хорхе закричал, и попытался отдернуть голову, но держали его крепко. Кожа на шее покраснела, стала багровой и пошла пузырями.   
Хосе Эмилио почувствовал, как к горлу подступила тошнота. Хотелось броситься перед отцом на колени и молить, чтобы тот перестал бы мучить этого Хорхе. Но пошевелиться Хосе Эмилио не мог — будто окаменел.  
— Кто тебе заплатил?  
— Кали...  
Что такое «Кали», Хосе Эмилио не понимал до конца. Знал лишь, что так зовут их врагов из города Кали. Мама рассказывала о них ужасные истории: они убивали бездомных, даже детей-беспризорников, чтобы город стал «чище». А на трупах привязывали табличку «Cali limpia, Cali linda» (1).  
— Кали, — повторил отец. Зажег оставшиеся купюры и снова подсунул их к лицу Хорхе. — Кто именно?  
С горящей пачки денег на землю падали черные хлопья.  
... Хосе Эмилио не помнил, как оказался в хижине.  
Франческа опять дрожала от холода, а на полу, прямо в куче пепла лежали новенькие стодолларовые купюры.   
Вот тогда Хосе Эмилио понял, что коробок спичек остался там, у отца.  
Стиснул зубы и пошел обратно.

 

(1) Кали — имеется в виду колумбийский наркокартель Кали из одноименного города, главный противник и конкурент картеля Медельин под руководством Пабло Эскобара. Кроме торговли кокаином, картель действительно приобрел печальную известность тем, что его члены «очищали» родной город, убивая маргиналов, проституток, беспризорных детей, гомосексуалов. «Сali limpia, Cali linda» — означает «чистый Кали, красивый Кали».


End file.
